Moving House
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall and Carlos move house


**Moving House **

**Pairing: Kendall and Carlos **

**Summary: Kendall and Carlos move into a new house **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

"Who knew moving house could be so stressful" Kendall complained, his weary body settling against the cushions of their new couch.

Carlos chuckled as he set down the last box of knick knacks. After five years of sharing an apartment, the four boys had decided that it was time to separate. It didn't mean anything for the band which was still going strong, their fourth album nearing completion.

It was also coming up for the boy's fifth anniversary relationship wise. James and Logan had a couple of months on Kendall and Carlos but that was entirely the blonde's fault. He had been to bull-headed and ignorant to believe that sweet, innocent Carlos was in love with him. It had taken a series of talks from friends and his mother as well as threats from James and a couple of harsh slaps from Camille for Kendall to see sense. And as they say the rest was history.

Now looking back on that day, Kendall couldn't believe how idiotic he had been, his heart fit to burst with love everytime Carlos smiled that angelic smile of his. However today, Kendall wasn't in the mood to appreciate his boyfriend's smile.

"Ugh," Kendall groaned, his head lolling that back against the still relatively stiff cushions.

After the ridiculous early start; something Carlos neglected to tell him until the last moment, today had been nonstop for him. Most of it had been spent rearranging the furniture that the movers had left anywhere and everywhere, apart from the one place he had wanted it. Luckily James and Logan had come with them to help, the taller two moving Kendall and Carlos' newly acquired king sized bed while Logan helped Carlos carry in the boxes containing their belongings.

Too say moving the bed had been back breaking was an understatement and the pair had been quick to slump to the floor when it was done, a thin sheen of sweat covering them both. The rest of the day hadn't been much better, Kendall cursing repeatedly as him and James constructed the new bedroom furniture, the blonde's mood worsening as he heard a gaggle of giggles float in from the living room.

It has taken James practically begging to get Kendall to take a break, the blonde poking his head cautiously around the corner before he entered the now feminine domain. Camille, Jo and the Jennifer's sat as comfortably as they could on a an exact replica of the old couch from 2J, the only difference being that it was a light cream colour instead of the bright orange the boys had grown up with.

Camille had been the first to spot Kendall's ruffled head, shrieking out a greeting as she untangled herself from between Logan and Carlos to run at him, arms spread wide. Kendall stepped out from around the corner. He spread his arms just in time to catch Camille's warm but rib crushing embrace. Releasing his grip on the actress, Kendall stepped forward, arms outstretched to greet the rest of his guests.

Jo was the first to move forward, arms wrapping around her best friend tightly. Ever since Kendall and Carlos had come out to their friends, Jo had appointed the blonde her wingman, numerous days spent sipping coffees in a cafe, scoping out guys for her. Pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head, Kendall unwound his arms from her, moving to the side to welcome the Jennifer's.

It was still a shock to Kendall that the three most feared girls of the Palmwoods were now their closest friends. It had started when Kendall and Carlos came out to everyone, the three girls starting to include the Latino in their daily shopping trips. Kendall always reasoned that it was because they didn't have to worry about Carlos trying to ask them out every five minutes. When he had shared it with the others though they had only shaken their heads and laughed.

The small group on the sofa had spent the rest of the day moving the lighter boxes into the house, one Jennifer turning her nose up as she carried a box of Kendall's clothes, noticing that he still had an addiction to plaid. James and Kendall on the other hand lugged every piece of furniture around, their muscles screaming for a break but they continued until they were fit to drop.

Kendall yawned, a hand moving to cover his mouth. He let his eyes slips shut, body sagging. Sleep was on the brink of overwhelming him when he heard a chuckle. Opening his eyes, he looked over at the source of his interruption; eyes narrowing when he spotted his love stood there, eyes bright and awake.

"Tired are we?" Carlos asked, a small mischievous smile tugging at his lips.

Kendall just groaned in response, his eyes slipping shut once more. He didn't know how his boyfriend could still be awake after a long day like today but then he remembered that the small man hadn't been lifting wardrobes and beds all day. Hearing Carlos chuckle, Kendall opened his once more, taking note of the way his lover stood staring at him.

Meeting the Latino's gaze for a moment, Kendall let his eyes roam over the small body he loved. The smaller man's eyes held a mixture of emotions, the most prominent ones being devotion, love and for some reason mischief. A smudge of dust was spread across the round tan cheek, lips tilting up into a full on smirk. A dark green tank top covered his muscled body, highlighting the Latino's biceps, a pair of grey sweats completing the outfit.

"How come you don't look exhausted?" Kendall groaned, his head lolling back against the couch.

"It takes a lot to tire me out remember," Carlos replied.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at his lover, was the Latino attempting to implicate something. And that's when it clicked.

"Oh I know it does," Kendall replied, a matching smirk now etched across his features.

Carlos quirked an eyebrow, head tilting in the direction of their new bedroom. "Care to try out the new bed?" The smaller man questioned.

"I'd love to but I'm knackered," Kendall watched from low lids as Carlos smirked once again.

It was obvious the Latino had a plan and Kendall was waiting to see what it was. He may have been exhausted but when it came to Carlos he would always be wide awake.

Carlos smiled at the blonde, hands running down to fiddle with the hem of his tank top. Curling his fingers around the base, Carlos lifted the material up slowly revealing his toned stomach to Kendall. The taller man swallowed as he watched the tan skin tense and ripple, his body growing hotter as Carlos continued to raise the material.

Pulling the shirt up and over his head, Carlos let the material drop to the floor, hands fisting at his hips as he watched Kendall's eyes widen. The blonde's eyes roamed the newly exposed skin with excitement, his tongue coming out to wet his now dry lips. Carlos stepped closer, the hands previously resting on his hips now teasing the waistband of his sweatpants.

Kendall let his eyes follow the path Carlos' fingers were taking watching as the digits disappeared beneath them. Looking up at the seated blonde, Carlos quirked an eyebrow, the smirk never leaving his lips. Towing the pants down his legs, Carlos kicked them to the side, fingers moving to the waistband of his boxers.

The boxers followed the same path as the sweatpants leaving Carlos exposed to Kendall. A shiver ran down the Latino's spine; a mixture of cold air and Kendall's gaze. Stepping forward Carlos watched as Kendall shifted in his seat, emerald eyes wide and dark with lust. Carlos continued to do this, stepping forward and pausing to watch his lover squirm in his seat, the bulge in his jeans becoming more noticeable by the second.

When he reached the blonde, Carlos quickly straddled his hips, not giving Kendall the time to protest. Carlos moaned lowly as he seated himself in Kendall's lap, the rough denim creating a delicious friction against his skin. Bracing one hand on the back of the sofa, Carlos curled his other hand around Kendall's neck, bringing their lips together.

To begin with it was just a simple pressing together of lips but Kendall's tongue quickly swooped across Carlos' bottom lip, begging to access into one of his favourite places. Carlos was quick to comply, a muffled moan leaving his lips as Kendall's tongue thrust forward into the wet cavern of his mouth. Their tongues tangled in a fight for dominance, Carlos losing when Kendall's hand travelled to his hip, drawing him closer.

Pressing his tongue against every one of Carlos' sensitive spots, Kendall subconsciously thrust his hips up, needing to relieve the pressure building beneath his jeans. As their lips slid together, Kendall moved his hands up and over Carlos' stomach, smoothing his palms over the defined muscles, delighting in every shiver it caused from the Latino.

Moving his hands up further, Kendall paused when he reached Carlos' nipples. He quickly took the buds between his fingers and rolled them, revelling in the way Carlos arched into the touch. Breaking the kiss, Kendall attached himself to Carlos' neck, his fingers still working the smaller man's nipples. Once the nubs were erect and a flushed red against the tan skin.

Pulling away from the Latino's neck, Kendall admired the bruise now adorning his lover but his attention was quickly averted when he felt small fingers working against the buttons of his shirt. Looking down he watched as tan fingers nimbly popped each button out of the hole, revealing his skin to the other man.

Carlos placed himself at Kendall's collarbone, tongue darting out to taste the sweat covered skin. Now he finished opening the buttons, Carlos placed his hands against Kendall's abs, pushing the shirt away. Kendall sat forward pushing the shirt downs his arms until it rested against the couch, surprised to see Carlos still attached to his collarbone.

A moan tore itself from Kendall's throat as he felt Carlos' teeth graze against his skin, effectively leaving a purple bruise of his own. The Latino slithered his way down Kendall's body, tongue moving to press and lick against Kendall's chest. He paused when he reached the blonde's nipples, taking time to tug both of them between his teeth.

Licking his way down Kendall's abs, Carlos stopped when he reached the waistband of the taller man's jeans. Smirking up at his lover, Carlos began to pull the belt free from the loops, making sure to brush his fingers over the blonde's bulge every so often. Kendall groaned the Latino's fingers so close to his erection but still so far.

Popping the button and pulling the zipper down, Carlos watched as Kendall lifted his hips in the air, assisting with the removal of his jeans. Towing the material down the taller man's legs, Carlos threw them into a random corner in the room before returning his attention to tent in Kendall's boxers.

Leaning forward Carlos flicked his tongue against the cloth covered head, pulling away when Kendall thrust his hips up in a demand for more. Curling his fingers around the waistband of Kendall's boxers, Carlos tugged the material free of the taller man's cock, watching as it sprung free.

Throwing the material in the same direction as the jeans, Carlos wrapped a hand around Kendall's length, pumping it a few times. Kendall couldn't help but thrust his hips up, wishing that the Latino would stop his teasing. It was as if Carlos had read his mind, leaning forward and sucking the tip into his mouth.

"Carlos," Kendall shouted, his back arching as the smaller man's tongue did a complete three sixty around the head.

Smirking as much as he could around the length in his mouth, Carlos took more of Kendall into his mouth, pausing when his gag reflex made an appearance. Pulling back slightly, Carlos took a breath before taking more in again, swallowing around the rigid flesh when it hit the back of his throat. Bobbing his head a few times, Carlos felt a hand rest gently against the back of his head.

Pulling back, Carlos climbed back into Kendall's lap, rocking forward and moaning as their bare erections rubbed together. Placing two fingers against Kendall's bottom lip, the Latino's eyes slipping shut as Kendall's tongue darted out to suck the digits into his mouth.

Once the blonde had completely covered the blonde's fingers, Carlos drew them back. Tracing them slowly down his body, Carlos pressed the tip of one finger against his entrance, hips instinctively thrusting forward. Pressing his finger past the tight ring of muscle, Carlos bit down on his bottom as the initial wave of discomfort washed over his body.

When it was buried to the hilt, Carlos paused allowing his body to get used to the intrusion. Feeling his insides relax, Carlos thrust his finger back and forth slowly, eyes fluttering shut as small waves of pleasure racked his body. A moan made Carlos look up into the hooded eyes of his lover, Kendall's teeth cutting into his bottom lip as he watched the smaller man prepare himself.

Pressing another finger in beside the first, Carlos began a scissoring motion, opening himself up for what was to come. Curling his fingers, the Latino let a moan, hips thrusting forward as his prostate was brushed against. Pressing against the sensitive spot once more, Carlos withdrew his fingers, whimpering at losing the feel of being stretched.

Spitting in his hand, Carlos reached down and wrapped his fingers around Kendall's cock. Covering the rigid column of flesh with the moisture in his hand, Carlos made sure Kendall was ready. A look at the blonde showed he wanted this just as much maybe even more than Carlos did but his overworked muscles couldn't bring themselves to work.

Gripping the base of his lover's cock, Carlos began to lower himself onto Kendall's cock, face scrunching up as the discomfort of being stretched further than his fingers had prepared him for made itself known. Bracing his hands against Kendall's shoulders, Carlos continued to lower himself down, pausing when he was fully seated in Kendall's lap.

Resting his forehead against Kendall's, Carlos took several calming breaths to let himself adjust, staring into the lust darkened eyes of his love. Brushing his lips against the blonde's, Carlos rolled his hips forward allowing the kiss to override any discomfort he felt. Rolling his hips forward again, Carlos broke the kiss, a small moan slipping past his kiss swollen lips.

Raising himself off the blonde's cock, Carlos lowered himself down, a broken moan reverberating in his chest. Kendall moaned this time, eyes fluttering shut as the tight heat engulfed his cock. Carlos smirked when he felt Kendall's hands move to grip his hips, shallowly thrusting up into the velvety heat.

"Harder," Carlos moaned, his head falling forward to rest against Kendall's shoulder.

The blonde complied with his lover's need, gathering together the last ounces of his strength to thrust harder into his boyfriend. Carlos cried out as he felt the head of Kendall's cock brush against his prostate. Kendall noticed this as well and angled his hips to hit the Latino's sweet spot on every thrust.

"Kendall," Carlos moaned, bouncing faster in the blonde's lap as he felt his orgasm drawing nearer.

The taller man wrapped his fingers around Carlos' cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. He could feel his own orgasm building, hips snapping up into his lover's tight hole.

His thrusts soon became erratic, the hand on Carlos' length moving sloppily, thumb brushing the head. Carlos buried his head in Kendall's neck, biting down on the sweaty skin as he came, his seed covering Kendall's hand and stomach.

He moaned lowly as the blonde continued to thrust up, hitting his prostate, prolonging his orgasm. Pulling back to look at Kendall, the Latino could tell it wouldn't be long before he fell over the edge. Squeezing his insides around Kendall's cock, the smaller man watched as Kendall's eyes fluttered shut, a broken moan slipping past his lips as he thrust up one final time, covering Carlos' insides with his essence.

Carlos groaned as he felt Kendall's cum cover his insides, a small sated smile making its way across his features. Both men panted heavily as they came down from the orgasms, Carlos' head resting against Kendall's shoulder.

Once their breathing returned to normal, Carlos lifted his head up, smiling as he saw the contented look etched across his boyfriend's handsome features. Leaning forward, Carlos connected their lips in a sweet and simple kiss, Kendall groaning when it broke.

"Tired?" Carlos asked, brushing back Kendall's bangs.

"Mmmm, you?" Kendall kept his eyes shut; sleep on the brink of overwhelming him.

"Yeah," Carlos chuckled when he noticed the smirk playing at his lover's lips.

The Latino was just about to climb off his boyfriend's lap when Kendall moved. Keeping a grip on Carlos, the taller man manoeuvred them so they lay against the cushions of the couch. Settling his head against Kendall's chest, Carlos let his eyes flutter shut, Kendall's heartbeat lulling him into a sense of calm.

A few moments of silence past before Carlos spoke, his head remaining on Kendall's chest.

"So when are we trying out the new bed," Carlos asked, a smile making its way across his face.

"Tomorrow, sleep now," Kendall replied with a chuckle. Carlos really was insatiable.

Carlos chuckled, throwing his arm over Kendall's stomach as he made himself more comfortable.

"I love you," His voice was heavy with sleep.

"I love you too," Kendall's voice was small and within seconds the blonde's breaths had evened out.

Carlos let himself join Kendall in the land of dreams; the last thought running his head being that moving house was one of the best things ever.

**I am really nervous about this. I don't think it's up to my usual standards but this is more of a future fic than anything. **

**Please let me know how I did. Any mistakes are my own because I quickly proofread this. **

**P.S Voting for the next chapter of my OT4 multi chap fic is closed and thank you to all that voted. I am going to work on the next chapter this week while I'm away at my mum's so fingers crossed it is ready for when I get back. **


End file.
